Tales from Peeta and Katniss (oh, and Gale too)
by Bookworm10001
Summary: Little stories from Peeta, Katniss, and Gale. Please review for fun, suggestions, or for the heck of it! Some alternate universe stories! Please enjoy!
1. How it All Started

**Well, hello there! This is my first story not including Percabeth *sob*, but don't worry, I have a story for the next cutest couple, Katniss and Peeta! Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Review please!**

**Chapter 1: How it all Started****_  
_**

Here I was, on the first day if school. Of course, this all happened when I was five, but I can still remember every moment to the smallest detail. Katniss calls this a remarkable memory, but I call it remembering the most important things in my life.

I was on my way to school, walking with my father. He was the owner of my family's bakery, and I would like to say I got my mad baking skills from him, but Katniss says I'm way over my head. I don't know how I put up with Katniss's stubbornness, but that's why I love her.

Arriving at the school, my dad grabs me by my shoulders and started saying something, "Now son, before you head in there, I want to show you someone." He let go of my shoulders and then pointed briefly to a woman with what I think was her daughter my age in front of her.

"See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."

Hmm, a miner? I never thought a woman in their mind would want to marry a miner. Well, I shouldn't complain. A hunter got together with me, a baker. Now I should continue the story, as Katniss is complaining about all the side-notes.

I remember easily, as I said, "A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?"

Now, you probably know what happens next. My father looked at me in the eyes and said, "Because when he sings... even the birds stop to listen." Now that seem far-fetched. Did the birds really stop to listen? That must've been cool. No wonder Katniss's mom married that singer/miner.

Now, this part, I never told anyone until now. Smiling, my father finally said, "True love my boy. Something you'll soon find out in the future." Of course, being my young self, I didn't understand any of that love stuff. Heck, I probably don't even know all the basics now. Now I know it's true as Katniss is laughing at my last sentence. Should I even be in the same room as her while I write this? Turns out I shouldn't, because Katniss just left. Well, that comes to show that never write what're you doing otherwise bad things would happen.

Continuing onto the story, I walked into the classroom and saw that woman's daughter again. She was wearing two braids with a red plaid dress, which looked very cute on her. As a five year old, I don't even know I had these feelings for a girl so early in age? I sat next to some of my father's friends sons and we watched the teacher, who just walked into the room. I don't quite remember the name of teacher, as I said, I only remember things important in my life.

Now, I didn't expect to sing on the first day of school, but I guess that's what the teacher wanted to do. She asked, "Who knows the Valley Song?" Instantly, the girl in the red dress raised her hand in the air. I guessed that singing ran down in the generation. Everyone fell silent when she raised her hand, you could hear a pin drop.

The teacher looked happy to see someone who knew the Valley Song, she hoisted the girl onto a stool. The teacher asked for the name of the girl. The girl quickly replied, "Katniss."

"Well Katniss," the teacher started, "why don't you sing the valley song for us?"

Katniss blushed, like she didn't want to sing, but I secretly wanted her to sing. As Katniss gave in, she started singing the Valley Song:

_'Down in the valley, the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.  
Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you,  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you.  
If you don't love me, love whom you please,  
Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,  
Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,  
Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease.  
Build me a castle, forty feet high;  
So I can see her as she rides by,  
As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,  
So I can see her as she rides by.  
Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,  
Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,  
Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,  
Send it in care of Birmingham Jail'_

I swear, all of the birds stopped down to listen. It was so beautiful. I wanted to listen to it another time, but of course I couldn't. Maybe later I could convine Katniss to sing it to me. Ever since she sang that, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I never talked to Katniss until the reaping, but I did watch her every day after school. I know that sounds creepy, but I really liked her. Although I never really talked to her... But I guess it worked out for the better. I mean, look at us now.

**_Signing off now,  
Peeta_**


	2. Reaping Day

**Well hello there, I'm glad to have gotten one review and two follows on my introduction of this Hunger Games story full of Drabbles! I hope to get more, and enjoy!**

**Story 2: Reaping Day**

The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. What better day it is to have a reaping day? I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not crazy enough to actually like Reaping Day. It's the only day I dread waking up too. This being my final year of actually being in the Reaping, I'm glad I'll be done with all of this drama with the Hunger Games. Of course, my other siblings, have many Reaping Days ahead of them.

My little brother Rory walked up to me and gave me a cup of hot tea. On days like this, you had to treasure the moments with your families, or you might lose it instantly. I patted Rory's head and grabbed my bag with all of my hunting stuff. It was ten in the morning, might as well get some hunting in today. I could even hunt a squirrel and give it to the baker, Mr. Mellark, in exchange for some bread. Oh Katniss would enjoy that.

I've known Katniss ever since I was 14. We crossed paths in the woods. I was hunting in the woods for food, Katniss was hunting food in the woods. It seemed like it was destined. Or not destined at all...

Anyways, we became best friends after that. We always hunted on Sundays, it was our time to just relax and forget every bad thing that is going on. And trust me, there was a lot of bad things going on.

I left home earlier than usual, mostly because I wanted to hunt a squirrel before I meet up with Katniss. It took 20 minutes to actually find a squirrel, but I finally hunted one. I grabbed it and headed toward the bakery.

Mr. Mellark was actually a pretty cool dude. He wasn't as bad as some as the other traders from the Hub. Walking into the bakery, I find that baker blonde Peeta, frosting some cakes. Like dude, up why frost cakes on Reaping Day? Like anyone is going to order a cake that says, 'Happy Hunger Games!'

I walked past Peeta and into his father's little office. I have to admit, I was jealous of Peeta and his family. At least they had food and decent money to take care of themselves. All I had was a dead father, three siblings, and a mom. Most of the families who lived on the Seam, had rough times growing up. I've always wondered what it would be like to live this kind of life...

Putting the squirrel on the table, Mr. Mellark looked delighted and quickly gave me a fresh piece of bread. Great, now I could go back out into the woods to see Katniss and give her this delicious piece of bread. I thanked Mr. Mellark and headed out into the woods. Before opening the doors, Mr. Mellark quickly said, "Good luck today!" I felt a little calmer after hearing that from him.

Keeping the bread warm in my bag, I ran further into the woods and climbed the hill onto the rock ledge Katniss and I always hang out at. Waiting for Katniss, I look at the view. It was beautiful, it could be even more beautiful if there wasn't any Captiol, Hunger Games, or any of that junk.

Taking out the bread, I used one of my arrows and slashed it through the bread. You might think I'm crazy, but this is the type of stuff Katniss and I usually do.

Finishing up slicing through the bread, I heard some rustles in the berry bushes. Out came Katniss, with her signature bow and arrow and that smile of hers. It always made me glad to see Katniss smile, considering she had a distraught mom and a sister she needed to be responsible of. Katniss lost her father in a mine explosion, like my father. Times were tough, but Katniss and I found comfort in each other during those rough times.

I grinned at Katniss, and said, "Hey Catnip." Catnip was always my nickname for Katniss, you see, she might think I mistaken her name for that, but I just thought it was a cute nickname. Katniss was cute and will always be. So might as well have a cute nickname for her.

Katniss sat next to me and I took out the piece of bread.

"Look what I shot." I said, giving Katniss the piece of bread. Katniss breathed in the aroma. We started talking about how I got the bread. Katniss seemed amused on how I traded in a squirrel for bread.

Katniss gave me goat cheese from Katniss's sister Prim's goat and we quickly celebrated the Hunger Games. I grabbed some blackberries and popped them in my mouth. I finally said, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds," I then tossed a blackberry in Katniss's direction and she catches it, "be ever in your favor!"

We both start cracking up. It was a way for us to feel good about ourselves on Reaping Day.

Grabbing a knife, I started slicing the bread. I added some goat cheese, garnished with a basil leaf on top. We both toasted again, and feasted on our treat. The bread was still warm, and with the cheese, it melted into my mouth. Katniss must've felt the same way, because she looked like she was enjoying the bread also.

I started thinking to myself. I then blurted out, "We could do it, you know."

Katniss and I talked about the future, kids, running away, etc. I thought the kids topic seemed important to me. I always wanted kids, but I didn't think I could do so in Districf 12. Katniss seemed to have a different opinion. She just flat out said that she never wanted kids. What did that mean? Katniss just wanted to be un-married without kids? That's just crazy. What did that mean for me and Katniss's future? I wanted to have a future with Katniss, but I didn't really know after that.

After eating, Katniss and I stopped by the Hub, to make some trades with Greasy Sae, an elder woman, and then onto Madge's house to sell some strawberries. Madge was the daughter of District 12's mayor. Madge was one of the nicer people in our district, but with being the daughter of a mayor, Madge didn't need to worry about how many entries she had. She didn't need the tessera. She basically had everything she needed. So, that's why I basically took a dig at Madge. Sure Katniss was angry at me, but at least I had a reason.

Before we left home to get ready for the Reaping, I said to Katniss in a flat-tone, "Wear something pretty."

* * *

Walking in lines with other people, clearly nervous of the Reaping too, I scanned the area for Katniss. I hoped she was fine. She was always talking about how Prim was so nervous about the Reaping, considering it was her first year having her name on an entry this year. Prim didn't sign up for the tessera, mostly because Katniss didn't allow her to, so Prim had her name on one slip, compared to thousands more in there. There was just a slim chance for Prim to be picked, so I wouldn't worry that much. I did worry for Katniss more. She had 20 entries this year. Hopefully she wouldn't get picked. I couldn't live with myself if she did. I should've really be worried for myself this year. I had 42 entries this year. With four other family members, I had to sign onto the tessera for each of them. I was just glad I didn't have to do this next year

Waiting for the Effie, the escort of District 12, I started to get impatient. As I couldn't handle the suspense any longer. Finally, Effie walked in wearing the pinkest wig, and the greenest spring green suit.

After the introduction, Effie finally puts her bony hands into the glass ball filled with all of the girls names. I prayed to death that Katniss wouldn't get picked, but then I heard the name I forgot all about. Because I didn't expect her to be picked. It was Primrose Everdeen. How could it be Prim? Out of all of those thousands of names, it had to be her. I thought of Katniss, probably trying to fight back tears as she sees her sister walking toward the stage and felt bad that I didn't pray for Prim.

Just then, I heard Katniss's voice, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!"

That moment right there, got my heart to beat really fast. Did Katniss really just say that? Did she really just volunteered herself as tribute? I glanced at Katniss, running toward Prim, and then hugging her. The guards try to take Prim away, but Prim didn't want to leave Katniss's side. I then decided I needed to do, what I needed to do. I walked over to Prim and Katniss, snatching Prim from Katniss's back, and then putting Prim in my arms. I looked at Katniss, like this might be the last time I see Katniss. I then smiled grimly, fighting back tears, and said to Katniss, "Up you go Catnip." Holding on to Prim, I then bring her over to Prim and Katniss's mother, who looked like she was on the verge of tears herself. I reassured her and I stared back at Katniss, walking up onto the stage, looking frightened.

The rest was a blur after that. I think the male tribute was Mr. Mellark's son Peeta, but I didn't really care about him. All I cared was about Katniss...

After the Reaping, later that day, I went into the chamber where they out Katniss. When I saw her, I quickly hugged her. I gave Katniss some words of advice, before I was taken outside by the Peacekeepers. I looked at Katniss's face one more time and I thought to myself, 'This must be the worst Reaping Day ever'.

**_Until next time,_**

**_Gale_**


	3. The Proposal

**Hiya guys! I really hoped you guys love my tales from Peeta and Gale from the earlier chapters! I'm hoping to get more reviews and follows as my drabbles continues, but for now, please enjoy! Feel free to review and favorite!**

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

I was officially bored. I was in me and Peeta' house alone while Peeta left to tour around districts to give homeless people food. After touring around the districts, he then had to bake a cake with an extra assortment of pastrie deserts for a special dinner when he arrived at the Capitol. I guessed people liked his pastries a lot. I know I liked Peeta's homemade cheesy buns. Okay, that sounded weird. But who cares. It's food I'm talking about.

Anyways, being lonely for a weekend, I decided I should hang out with a friend. The last time I hung out with a friend was with Johanna, before she left to her home in District 7. I haven't heard from Johanna since that day she left, so I decided to call her to come on over for the weekend. I needed to catch up with things around me, because mostly, my days consisted of watching Peeta bake, and me hunting for food.

Grabbing the phone, I dialed Johanna's number. After three clicks, she finally answered with a simple, "Hello."  
"Hey Johanna! It's me, Katniss!" I said, getting excited that I was actually talking to Johanna again. A couple years with Peeta and it makes you feel lonely. Not that I'm complaining, Peeta still took care of me well.

"Hey Katniss, how's it going with you and Peeta?" Johanna asks, clearly curious.

I paused for a moment, as I didn't want to say anything that would offend Peeta, because we had experienced a lot of embarrassing moments and I didn't want him to be mad at me. Peeta usually doesn't stay mad at me for long, but I still wanted to not embarrass him.

After thinking, I finally said, "Oh we're doing fine. Peeta is in the Capitol helping out people by giving the, food. I just wanted to call you to invite you over for the weekend before Peeta comes home on Monday."

There's a moment of silence, then I heard Johanna's voice speak again, "Uh sure, I just need to catch a train and I'll be on my way."

Grinning, I then replied with a quick okay and hung up. Looking around, I realized how messed up the house was. I grabbed a vacuum and started cleaning up.

After cleaning up, the house looked brand new. No flour in any weird places, my bow and arrows were set in a organized spot by the bookshelf, and the book Peeta and I started working on hidden in the little compartment behind our bed. Everything seemed like it was coming into place.

I looked at the clock above the bookcase and saw the time, it was 3:37. Johanna probably wouldnt be here for a couple more hours. Looking at the couch, I realized how tired I was. My muscles ached, I just wanted to lay down for a couple of hours and take a nap. I reached the couch, layed down, and got comfortable before I passed out...

"What are you doing?" asked a voice, as I started to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked at the clock, 10:48. Let's just say i overslept a little. I took a look around the room, amd in front of me was Johanna, who probably saw me snoring. I stood up quickly and straightened my outfit.

"How'd you get in here?" I said, feeling embarrassed.

Johanna shrugged, "You have a spare key under the mat"

Realizing on how stupid I was, I quickly realized I had to make sure Johanna didnt take any jabs at me for the snoring. Knowing Johanna from the 75th Hunger Games, she didn't have any problem making fun of anyone. I needed to find a way to get on Johanna's good side, so I decided to be those crappy stuck-up house-wives. Except I was a girlfriend...

I then grinned, "Welcome Johanna! This is where Peeta and I live. There's a guest room upstairs, so let me take your luggage and-"

"Oh please," Johanna started, "You're just acting nice to me so I won't make fun of you snoring."

How did Johanna quickly found out? Well, Johanna's not dumb, that's for you. She tricked every tribute during the first time she was in the Hunger Games.

Picking up Johanna's luggage, I shook my head ferociously, "What, no. I'm just being nice to the guest!"

I then walked up the stairs and caught a glance of Johanna rolling her eyes. So much for being on her good side...

After putting away Johanna's luggage, I went downstairs and found Johanna making herself comfortable by watching some TV. I looked closer to see who was on TV and then I realized who it was. It was Peeta!

His ashy blonde hair, falling in waves over his sparkling blue eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I never really got tired of seeing Peeta. I mean, look at him, he's pretty cute.

Wondering why Peeta was on TV, I quickly sat down to Johanna, who didn't complain, considering Peeta was my boyfriend and all. Grabbing the remote, I turned up the volume to see Caeser Flickerman on the screen, interviewing Peeta.

"So Peeta, what brings you here? Many people have seen you touring around the districts. What's that about?"

Peeta laughed, but then his face turned serious, "You see Caeser, I'm a very helpful man. I like to help others with needs. And for now, I'm helping out people who are homeless, by giving them food. I baked some bread and other stuff and I decided to give them out."

The crowd awed and I smiled. That was Peeta for you. Always getting the crowd to feel what he was feeling. Peeta had a way with painting, and with words. Seeing Peeta happy, made me a little jealous. He was enjoying himself without me. Usually he always included me, but since he wanted me to stay home to relax, I was stuck at home.

As the interview finished, I turned off the TV and sulked on the couch. Johanna looked at me and tsked. I frowned, "What is it Johanna?"

Johanna rolled her eyes once more, "You clearly miss being with Peeta."

Blushing, I stood up and headed toward the kitchen. I didn't say anything, mostly because Johanna already figured out what I was feeling. Count on my friend to know what I was feeling.

Organizing the kitchen a little more, my stomach started growling. I must've been really hungry. Walking over to the fridge, I opened the doors and found a cupcake in the middle of the fridge. It had a note attached to it. I grabbed the very delicious looking cupcake and took of the note that was attached on it.

'Katniss, sorry I couldn't make our fifth anniversary, but I wanted to make it up to you. Eat the cupcake for my sake. -Peeta'

Reading that note, I felt terrible. I completely forgot about our fifth anniversary. Usually, I never remember this stuff, but being with Peeta for five years and not even doing anything special for it made me feel like I was the suckiest girlfriend in the world.

Luckily Johanna was asleep while I was grabbing the cupcake, otherwise she would've been bombarding me with questions.

Grabbing a spoon, I started eating the cupcake, which was a delicious chocolate one with white chocolate sprinkles on the top. As I was eating, my spoon hit something hard. That seemed weird, considering cupcakes were soft and all. I broke down the cupcake even more and found something sparkling underneath the piles of cupcake. Clearing the area, I realized what it was. A ring. Not just any plain ring, but a sparkling white gold one, with diamonds encrusted along the band.

I frowned, why is there a ring inside my cupcake? Just then, the phone rings.

Snatching the phone from its compartment, I answered, "Hello?"

"Katniss, it's Peeta. Did you eat the cupcake?" says a voice which I instantly known it was Peeta.

I continued looking at the ring and replied back, "Yes, yes I did. And I found the most interesting thing in it."

There's a moment of silence, and I know Peeta is trying to hide something. Excitement, terror, I really didn't know at that moment. After a minute or two of silence, Peeta broke the silence.

"Did you like it?" he said quietly.

"Um, yeah, but why is it in the cupcake? It's a little too much for a fifth anniversary gift."

As much as I liked the ring, I couldn't figure out why Peeta got me it. It was too pretty and too expensive. If I broke it, I would've just wasted Peeta's hard owned money from working at the bakery he owned.

"Katniss, it's not just a fifth anniversary gift. Turn on the TV."

I walked over to the TV quickly and turned it on. There was Peeta again, but this time, he looked nervous. I couldn't help but wonder why he looked so nervous.

Peeta then looked at the screen, "As you know, it's my fifth anniversary with my girlfriend Katniss."

Everyone gasped. We actually never told the crowd that we never married at all. One person shouted, "Aren't you already married to Katniss?"

Peeta shook his head, "No..." There's a pause in his sentence, but he continues, "but I would love too."

What the heck was Peeta talking about? He knew I had no reason to get married at all. I never wanted to get married, or have kids. The thought of all of that made me sick to my stomach. Peeta would make a great husband and father, but I was afraid I would fail at being a wife and mother.

Quickly, I snapped out of my trance and looked at the screen again. Caeser is sitting next to Peeta, holding a microphone next to him.

"Peeta, you said you wanted to say something to Katniss from here?" Peeta then nodded and turned toward the screen again.

"Katniss, I have always loved you since we were five, and we have an amazing relationship right now. I wouldn't want to trade it for everything else in the world." Peeta pauses for moment, and the whole crowd awed again. These Capitol people must really like sappy stuff.

Anyways, Peeta then regrouped his thoughts and started speaking again, "I want to let you know I've gotten you a special fifth anniversary gift. If you're holding the ring right now, I just want to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Everyone started gasping and I turned off the TV quickly. I glanced at the phone, it was still on. I grabbed it and held it against my ear.

"So Katniss, what do you say? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

This went too fast. I couldn't grasp the fact that Peeta wanted to marry me. Out of all girls, he wanted me. I glared at the ring again and thought for a second. What did I want in life? After some consideration, I had my answer.

"Well," I started, "the ring is beautiful, but there's no way-" I stopped for a moment to hear what Peeta had to say. "No way what Katniss? You're making me worried."

I smiled and then shouted back, "No way I could say no!" I paused for a second and heard Peeta jumping up and down, clearly excited. I then added, "Can't wait to see you when you get home!" and hung up. i took a deep breath. I was never the one to be the romantic one, but in life, there had to be some times you do things you never would've thought of doing. Putting the ring on my ring finger, it shined brightly in the light. It felt perfect, it felt right.

*snore* went Johanna. At an exciting moment like this, she had to sleeping through this. I walked over the couch and flipped Johanna over. Johanna then woke up with a freaky, "Whaat?"

I smirked at Johanna and flashed the diamond ring in front of Johanna's face until she finally realized what just happened. Johanna started screaming and I started screaming too. We finally hug each other until Johanna finally said, "Um, what am I supposed to be doing then if you're too caught up with wedding drama?"

Thinking for a moment, I realized the perfect thing for Johanna and I to do this weekend.

I looked at Johanna and grinned, "Easy, we're going to plan my wedding."

**_Going offline now,  
Katniss Everdeen- Mellark_**


	4. The Argument

**Well hello there, nice to see you again through the virtual world! Seeing the follows and faves, it makes me happy to see that some of you guys like my story full of drabbles! This story won't disappoint, as we finally have some Peeta and Katniss face-to-face time! Please enjoy and review!**

**Story 4: The Argument**

Seeing those two fight made me sick, and jealous at the same time. Being alone, and seeing Peeta and Katniss fighting made me longed for a partner I could argue with. Okay, that may have sounded weird, but eventually, you'll figure out what I mean. So their fight started around the time I came back from District 2, where I was working...

* * *

I walked into their home, which was pretty snazzy by the way. The kitchen was the main attraction of course, with being full of flour, sugar, and all of those other baking stuff Peeta used. Katniss was giving me a tour of the house, while Peeta was bring my luggage into the guest room.

"So Gale, this is the upstairs family room. Peeta and I usually stay up here and work on our book." Katniss said, leading me into the spacious room.

Oh right, the book. Peeta and Katniss were working on a book as a memory to the Hunger Games, which is now over. I tried not to think about the war and the Hunger Games, but ever since Prim's death, it always came back to haunt me, as it made me feel bad, but also ruined my chances with Katniss. I was just glad she decided to be my friend again. There was no way I could be with her now, as she was planning her wedding with Peeta.

The ring on Katniss's finger sparkled in the sunlight. Peeta was sure a lucky man, I thought.

Katniss must've noticed I was staring at ring, because she just blurted out, "Isn't it beautiful? It simply matched with every dress I wore earlier. It's so hard to pick a perfect dress!" Katniss was already looking at dresses? Well then, I must've missed a lot.

Sitting down, waiting for Peeta to come out, I started reading a magazine, being patient. Katniss, on the other hand was not. She kept twiddling her fingers, and tapping them against the hardwood arm rest.

"I'll go check on Peeta. He hasn't left the gues room in 30 minutes." Katniss finally said, before leaving the room. I flipped through the pages of the magazine until I heard some screaming and shouting.

Quickly closing the magazine, I walked over over to the guest room and found Katniss shouting at Peeta.

"What are you doing? We have a guest over and you're painting?"

I looked over at Peeta, who was holding a paintbrush. He looked like he was painting a picture of Katniss, but that was what I thought, mostly because he just started, and having no details on the painting. I honestly didn't know what he was drawing.

"Sorry," muttered Peeta, "I had an idea pop in my head and I had to paint something."

"You should've told me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was supposed too."

"Of course you were supposed too! We're engaged and you don't even feel like you don't have the need to ask me for something. Any other time I would've been fine, but with a guest over, it's simply repulsive!" Katniss yelled back, who was starting to get really angry. Trust me, I knew Katniss, and she was the girl who was stubborn, and if you did something that would make her upset, you would die. Or that's what the old Katniss was.

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't you go out and catch up with Gale? I'll spend the rest of the weekend working on this painting. I can do whatever I want." Peeta spatted back, getting a little angry himself.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Go finish your painting me and get back to me when you're ready. I'll be out with Gale if you need me." Katniss then stormed out the door and saw me ease-dropping.

Looking at me with apologetic eyes, Katniss started to say, "I'm sorry you had to listen to that."

"It's alright." I said, keeping things nice and simple. I didn't want to talk about relationship problems with Katniss, considering with our..history.

Smiling, Katniss went into her room and led me downstairs.

"Let's go to the Hospital in district four! My mother works there now, and I always like to drop by and help her out." Katniss said, hanging the purse over her shoulder.

I frowned, "That's far away. We'll need to catch a train."

Katniss nodded and grabbed a post-it note and then ferociously wrote on it. Frowning, I asked Katniss what she was doing. She just simply replied, "Just writing a note to Peeta that I'll be gone for the weekend in district four, and that if he wants to apologize to me, there's a phone."

Preventing myself from saying anything, I opened the door for Katniss and we were on our way...

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital, it wasn't like I expected. It was very big, probably because the Capitol was nicer ever since the war. Katniss seemed sad as we got of the train, as like this brought back memories of some sort. Or maybe, just because she was just still upset over that fight with Peeta.

Walking into the hospital, I noticed Mrs. Everdeen very quickly. She was in a nurse suit probably getting some supplies for a patient, I thought.

When Katniss noticed her mother, her face suddenly brightened. Katniss then walked over to her mom and said hello. Mrs. Everdeen turned around and hugged Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen didn't change at all. She still looked like the caring mom she was.

"Katniss dear, what're you doing here? And with Gale? Where's Peeta?" asked Mrs. Everdeen, swarming Katniss with questions she clearly did not want to answer.

There's a moment of silence until Mrs. Everdeen finally said, "You two are not-"

"NO." Katniss and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and blushed.

Katniss smiled at her mom, "Gale's visiting for the weekend and I thought it would've been nice to take him around."

"And without Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen finally asked, putting her hands on hips.

Katniss nodded, "Exactly."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Everdeen continues finding supplies. Waiting for her to be finished, Mrs. Everdeen said, "You two should help out in the guest services upstairs. I'll meet up with you two later."

Katniss and I nodded and we both went upstairs. Judging by the look on Katniss's face, that was _not_ the reunion she had hoped for. I guessed Mrs. Everdeen seemed concerned about Katniss and Peeta, mostly because they're engaged and all, and I was here with Katniss, alone. You know what? This whole idea of going to District 4 seems like a bad idea now that you think about it.

Anyways, the guest services were bunch of normal people carting stuff full of candy, toys, etc. Seeing the lady at the desk, Katniss and I walked over to her.

"Is there any room for us to help out?" Katniss asked, tapping her nails on the counter, really agitated over her conversation with her mother.

The lady looked over her computer and nodded, "Yep, one cart for each of you. Go over to the room on your left and get started. There should be someone in there to help you out. Careful, he's a rookie."

Katniss and I both nodded and headed toward the room. I looked over at Katniss's face and saw a sad, sulken woman. I just wanted to hug Katniss, but I knew that would be and feel wrong. Reaching the room, I opened the door and found a familiar face. Peeta.

* * *

Why was Peeta there exactly? I honestly didn't know, because there was no way he caught up to us right? Or was our train _really_ slow? Looking at Peeta, when he noticed Katniss, he quickly locked eyes with Katniss and smiled. Katniss, on the other hand, look like she wanted to beat up her fiancé.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked, getting some fire into her spirit. Huh, the girl on fire. I never really noticed that.

Peeta walked closer to Katniss and sighed, "I catched a train right after I left. Look Katniss, I'm sorry for what I did back home. I was stupid and I shouldn't have done that."

Katniss nodded, "You're right, you were stupid and you shouldn't have don't that. Who paints when a guest is over?"

Peeta nodded, "You're right, it was stupid of me to paint. But I believe you should see it before I destroy it to shreds." Walking over to the rectangle thing covered in a cloth, Peeta then picked it up and gave it to Katniss, "Uncover it and see if you like it."

Katniss held onto the rectangle thing and uncovered it. She gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful painting. It was Katniss and Peeta, walking down the aisle. Katniss was wearing an elegant white dress while Peeta was wearing a suit, looking overjoyed in the painting.

"After our fittings, I thought about the wedding and wanted to paint a scenario before I forgot about it." Peeta said quietly.

Smiling, Katniss nodded and hugged the painting, "I love it."

Peeta then grinned, clearly happy at what he had done and started saying, "Although the painting was beautiful, I shouldn't have acted rude toward you."

Clutching the painting, Katniss then pouted, "Continue?"

Starting the grin, Peeta continued, "You're always right and I shouldn't have questioned your authority."

"And?" Katniss added.

Peeta leaned over to Katniss and kissed her forehead, "And I love you."

Right there, I should've gagged. Seeing all of this lovey-dovey drama just made me want to hurl. But since I was in a hospital, I couldn't because they could take me away into a hospital room to just figure out how I hurled. Here's how I hurled: too much love to handle

After blanking out for a moment, I suddenly find Katniss and Peeta cuddling like nothing ever happened.

_Couples_, I thought.

**_Now going to sulk by eating chocolates,_**

**_Gale _**


	5. What If There Could Only Be One?

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I was on vacation with my family in Virginia/Maryland. Now I'm back, and ready to write! This is fanfic is AU, or alternate universe, meaning that it is quite different than what happens in the actual story (Hunger Games). So please enjoy, and feel free to review! ~Helen Tran**_

**Story 5: What If There Could Be One? (For real)**

** Katniss P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. There could only be on one winner, and I had to kill Peeta in order to win. As if having a chance to die, I couldn't even kill Peeta. Staring into Peeta's eyes, I saw a look of worry. Oh Peeta, what would happen to us if one of us died?

After a moment, Peeta finally says, "Kill me, you have much more at stake than me. Your mother and Prim need you."

"Peeta," I reply back, walking toward him. He then holds me in his arms. I look up into his eyes and whisper to him, "only one can win."

I couldn't let Peeta die. Heck, I couldn't live with myself if I killed him. I never realized how much I cared about him until now. The bread with the boy…

Sighing, Peeta caresses my hair, and speaks, "I never would've thought it would come down to this. I care so much about you Katniss, I can't kill you."

Darn Peeta and his great use of words. This would've been so much easier if someone killed one of us earlier, like Cato. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this.

Peeta, still holding me tight, we decide to sit down on the grass and wait for the Capitol to drop something down to kill one of us. If the Capitol drops something down, it'll take out both me and Peeta. After some time of cuddling, we both decide to sleep, seeing no bombs dropping around us.

Next morning, we wake both wake up, still in each other's arms. Looking at Peeta, still alive as ever, I then kiss Peeta on a cheek, as a sign of meaning I was glad he was still alive. And I was really glad he was alive.

Rubbing his cheek, Peeta asks, "Now what? If the Capitol doesn't do anything, what do we do?"

Without any thinking, I reply, "Enjoy our final moments together."

Grinning, Peeta says, "I like the sound of that."

We spend the day playing around. I sing the Willow Song, and Peeta talks about the different kind of cake flavors. Although hearing about all the different cake songs was weird, I was glad to be with Peeta. For final days being alive, I was happy to be with him.

A few days pass, and we are counting the flowers in the field until we hear a beeping noise. I look at Peeta, and we stay quiet to hear what was going to happen.

"It's been a few days since anyone has died, the Capitol has agreed to kill one of you randomly if neither of you is killed by five o' clock. And may the Hunger Games be ever in your favor."

At first it's quiet, and then I finally speak up.

"Kill me. I can't let myself to see you die Peeta."

Peeta shakes his head and holds my hand, "Katniss, I can't let you."

I stare into Peeta's blue eyes and I bite my lip, "Peeta, please. You're making this harder than it's supposed to be."

Before Peeta says a word, I run over to my backpack and grab the berries that killed Foxface. I know it seemed crazy, but this is how things should end. If Peeta can't kill me, I should kill myself. Hearing Peeta yell from afar and then realizing what I'm doing, he runs toward me while limping and tries to grab the berries out of my hand. I love Peeta, but he's too late of course. I gulp the berries and see Peeta's face one last time…

**Peeta's P.O.V**

What the heck has just happened? The girl I have been in love with since grade school was lying on the ground about to die.

Still hoping that Katniss was alive, I check her pulse. It still was there, but it was slow. Katniss was unconscious, but alive. I know the berries will take over Katniss, but I will still stay by Katniss's side until they do.

Without hesitation, I hold Katniss in my arms and lay down with her. I quietly sing the Willow Song to her. I care so much about Katniss, and I wanted to be with her the rest of my life. So, grabbing the leftover berries, I kiss Katniss on the forehead and whisper to her, "We're both winners."

Gulping the berries, I hear the cannon for Katniss. Still holding her in my arms, I realize that the Hunger Games was actually the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I loved Katniss and always will, and I hope this is the peaceful ending she wanted…

_**A/N: Now, this isn't a type of story I would actually write. I'm more about happy sappy fanfics. But of course, this is fanfiction, and anything could happen. I actually like writing this and if you liked it too, please feel free to review! ~Helen Tran**_


End file.
